moderncombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Kan
Background The docks were my home. I was raised there, I built a house there, I was married there, and then I did some raising of my own. I made an honest living in the import-export business: no drugs, no weapons, everything legit. Played a little hockey on the side, too. I wanted a simple life...and I got one. For a while. You see the picture I'm painting, right? You notice the past tense, right? Yeah -- no happy endings here. My wife and children got caught in the crossfire between Korp and OCTO. My house was burnt to ashes...they even bombed out the ice rink. I failed to protect my family...but I will NEVER fail to protect anyone, ever again. That promise is the only thing keeping me alive. I'll cling to those words...and one day, I'll make them true. I will be the knight. I will be the protector. I will wreak havoc for one side, or the other...until BOTH of them go down in flames. Only then will we finally know peace... Description Kan is an Agent in Modern Combat Versus. Kan is a defender so he has high health and medium damage. he uses a LMG called Shark Attack. It has 60 rounds in the magazine, with medium damage and fire rate. His ability is Defensive Dome. This gives Kan a dome that will nullify oncoming damage while friendly Agents are in it. Weapon The Shark Attack is a light machine gun that appears in Modern Combat Versus. It's best used during close to mid-range combat while aiming down the iron sights to make up for its low accuracy rate. Also note its 60 round magazine capacity and slow reload time. Tips ADS as much as possible, his hip fire is poor. Don't reload often, due to large capacity and slow reload. Use Defensive Dome in the Zone, against a wall, if possible. Countering Run into his Defensive Dome. He is able to take full damage if you are in the dome with him. Quotes When purchased * "Agent unlocked." When selected * "Suited up and ready to go." * "Good to be working with you." * "Suited up and pumped." * "Protect and defend." * "Ready for anything." * "I'll take care of it." When deployed * "Let's do this right." * "Together, we will get through this." * "I can keep you safe." * "Stick together now." * "Time for us to have some fun out there." * "I got what you guys need." Respawning * "Grr... Won't happen again!" * "Let's try that again..." * "Back outta the box." * "I can do better." * "Gotta get pumped up!" Killed enemy * "Slapshot!" * "Goal!" * "Not so hot now." * "Just took one out." * "Hard work pays off." * "Told you. This is my house." * "Took you out, hard." * "Three down." * "That's a third." * "Got three." * "Four down." * "That's four." * "Got a fourth!" * "Five!" * "And five." * "That's my fifth." * "Killing spree!" * "I'm kinda on a roll here!" * "Rackin' up the score!" * "Can't get away from me." (Revenge Kill) * "Took you out, hard." (Revenge Kill) * "That ends that." (Revenge kill) * "Whew!" (Revenge kill) * "Why don't you pick on someone your own size? Small and weak." (Revenge kill) * Shutdown! (Spree Ender) * Ouch! (Spree Ender) Activating ability * "Defensive Dome is on." * "Dome's active." * "Anyone need a shield?" * "Close to me now." * "The puck stops here!" (Enemy only) * "No one...touches my team!" (Enemy only) * "This is my house!" (Enemy only) * "No more playing around. Shields up!" (Enemy only) Victory * "We were a well-oiled machine out there!" * "Teamwork is how you win this game!" * "Knew we'd come out on top." * "You guys did great." * "Strong defense, strong offense." Defeat * "Sigh... Win some, lose some." * "Don't take it too hard, eh?" * "Not the end of the world, you know." Quick Chat Group Up * "Over here!" * "This way!" * "On me!" Ability Status * "Charging defenses." * "Charging the dome!" * "I'm charging up!" * "Ability all charged up!" * "Dome's ready!" * "Defensive abilities ready!" Affirmative * "Alright." * "Got it." * "OK." Thanks * "Thank you." * "Thanks, buddy." * "Hey. Thanks." Hello * "Hey!" * "Hello..." * "Hi." Voice Lines * "I'll keep you safe." * "Stay strong, guys." * "Everyone doing OK?" Skins * Default * Coliseum Trivia * In his pose, he holds an orange soda can in his left hand. See also